O Principe Mestiço Desde o Inicio
by Edgar Martins
Summary: Como seria uma historia de um Principe?E como seria uma vida de um bruxo mestiço?vc vai ler agora a historia da vida de um Principe mestiço
1. O Parto

O Príncipe Mestiço Desde O Inicio

**_Disclaimer:_** HARRY POTTER, nomes, personagens, e elementos correlatos são marcas registradas e© Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Direitos autorais de HARRY POTTER © J.K. Rowling ©_Copyright 2006 Todos os direitos reservados._

(N/A) Bom, fiz essa fanfic pq num tava louco pra saber a historia de Snape.(hehehehhee), dai eu resolvi inventa-la! olha q emocionante

xP

gostaria de agradaçer aew a minha amiga kerolx q me ajudow pakas nessa fanfic, cipri develoux q tb me ajudow, e a nay! e sem esqueçer de Binha que discutiu muito comigo na elaboraçao!

ehhehe

Bom, eh isso

Deixem reviews

O Principe Mestiço Desde O Inicio 

Cap.01: O Parto

Era uma linda e calma noite de lua cheia na Rua da Fiaçao, uma rua friade repente começou-se a ouvir gritos no fim da rua, na casa de nº310, uma bela casa, com uma chaminé alta.

Eram gritos desesperados de uma bela moça, branca como a neve e de longos cabelos negros e sedosos.

- Nasceu, Elieen! Nasceu!- gritava de alegria uma senhora estranha, meio tenebrosa que aparentava uns 60 anos- e parece ser um menino!

- Graças a Merlin! Ufa, que alívio, achei que fosse morrer de dor!- suspirava aliviada Elieen, a linda garota.

E realmente era um menino, um menino que se chamaria Severo Prince Snape.

-Devia avisar ao Tobias, Elieen. Ele deveria saber q tem um filho...

-Não. Se ele não quis me acompanhar durante a gravidez, não merece saber que tem um herdeiro. Deixe ele lá com o mundo trouxa dele.

-Está bem, mas ainda acho...

-Voce não acha nada, ou ao menos é melhor não achar.

Passaram-se alguns anos e Elieen começou a perceber que seu filho se isolava das outras crianças. Sem o seu marido, ela não tinha tempo para cuidar dele pois vivia cheia de treinos e jogos do Quadribol. Portanto, notava-se que o pequeno Severo não era uma criança normal. Sempre sozinho, sempre mexendo em algo. Mas ele era muito inteligente. Algo como um menino prodígio, que estava sempre tentando se superar.

Ela resolveu ir ao St.Mungus para ver se o garoto tinha algum problema.

- Senhora, está certo que ele é uma criança diferente, mas não conhecemos nenhuma doença que apresente estes sintomas- disse o responsavel pelo tratamento de crianças com problemas especiais- acho melhor a senhora esquecer isso.

Ela resolveu concordar com o médico, mas, no fundo, ela ainda acreditava que o jovem Severo era especial.

Em uma tarde de Domingo, passado um certo tempo, ela estava olhando o seu filho brincar com seus inventos(vários líquidos constituídos de sabão com água e outras substancias)quando ela se assustou com o rasante de uma coruja que despejou uma carta em suas mãos. Ela abriu o envelope que tinha como remetente a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts:

Sra.Prince 

_Gostaria de informa-la que o seu filho, Severo Prince Snape foi admitido na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de hogwarts. Espero que a senhora se satisfaça com o nosso ensino._

_Segue abaixo a lista dos materiais que seu filho irá precisar._

_Saudaçoes _

_Alvo Dumbledore, Diretor_

Ela guardou o envelope no bolso do sobretudo. Fez uma expressao de alivio, algo como se sentisse segura agora.-

-Filho, venha até aqui meu querido, tenho algo pra lhe contar.- disse ela em um tom tranquilo.

-Chamou mae?- respondeu prontamente um jovem garoto , que aparentava Ter 11 anos, de olhos negros assim como os cabelos lisos e sedosos.

-Sim filho. Vai preparando suas malas, você irá para Hogwarts em duas semanas.

-Que? Aquela escola de magia?

-Sim filho, essa mesma, vá preparando suas coisas no malao.

-Ok, mae. Mas eu não estou muito animado. Eu gosto de ficar com as minhas invençoes aqui, e sozinho.

-Não se preocupe filho, voçe vai gostar.

-Agora eu vou Ter que sair, pois eu tenho um treino as 15:30 e já tou atrasada.

-Tchau mae.

-Tchau, meu querido. E se comporte.

E assim ela saiu pela porta, deixando seu filho sozinho com suas invençoes novamente.

bom, soh pra começar neh!

Eu num tow mt inspirado, mas vai q isso ai me ajude a cresçer a historia...

Ehueheuheue

Deixem reviews plis!


	2. À Caminho de Hogwarts

O Príncipe Mestiço Desde O Inicio

**_Disclaimer:_** HARRY POTTER, nomes, personagens, e elementos correlatos são marcas registradas e© Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc.

Direitos autorais de HARRY POTTER © J.K. Rowling ©_Copyright 2006 Todos os direitos reservados._

(N/A) Bom, fiz essa fanfic pq num tava louco pra saber a historia de Snape.(hehehehhee) entao eu resolvi fazer essa fanfic

xP

gostaria de agradaçer aew a minha amiga kerolx q me ajudow pakas nessa fanfic, cipri develoux q tb me ajudow, a nay, e binha q me fez discutir varios aspectos.

Bom, eh isso

Deixem reviews

O Principe Mestiço Desde O Inicio 

Cap.02: À Caminho de Hogwarts

Já era noite quando Severo terminou de aprontar suas malas.

Ele estava exausto e não quis esperar por sua mãe. Resolveu então que iria tirar uma soneca enquanto ela não chegava, pois sabia que ela iria demorar.

Ele fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar como seria viver em hogwarts. E foi pensando, pensando, e acabou adormecendo.

- Ei, filho, acorde!- Eileen sacudia o garoto que ardia em febre- filho? Vamos, acorde!

Ahn? Que teve? Por que está com essa cara mamãe?- acordou o garoto com cara de espanto.

- Ora, filho, voce está ardendo em febre! Voce esta se sentindo bem?

- Sim, mãe. Estou ótimo! Não vejo motivos para tal preocupação.- respondeu ele levantando os ombros.

- Mas que estranho, voce está muito quente.

Não é nada mamãe, esqueça isso.- disse ele meio preocupado.

Por que será que ele estava quente? Ele tinha dormido tão bem. Ele ficou refletindo sobre isso durante um bom tempo. Não sabia por que poderia estar com febre.

Faltavam menos de duas semanas para o início das aulas em Hogwarts e ele estava preocupado em ir para a escola com algum problema de temperaturas altas. Mas ele resolveu esquecer isso, ele estava muito preocupado em cuidar de suas soluções com água e sabão que eram a sua única diversão.

Os dias passavam e estava cada dia mais proximo o início das aulas. Ele desceu ao hall para tomar café da manhã. O café estava na mesa, mas a mae dele não estava presente. Ele olhou em volta á procura de algum sinal de vida, quando ele viu um bilhete preso na geladeira. Ele o pegou e começou a ler.

_Querido filho,_

_Tive que sair mais cedo hoje por causa dos treinos, tenho jogo na proxima Terça e preciso treinar._

_Mas não se preocupe, no maximo até o fim da tarde eu estarei em casa._

_O café está na mesa._

_Um beijo, Sua mãe._

Mais uma vez ele estava sendo trocado pêlos treinos de quadribol. Ele começava a sentir falta da mãe certas vezes, ele queria mais atenção, ou melhor, ele queria ser o centro das atenções. Sempre ele fez algo que o tornasse o centro das atenções, e sentia falta dela.

Quando chegou a noite, ele estava brincando com suas soluções quando a porta bateu. Ele desceu correndo as escadas e foi ver quem era. Era a sua mãe que vinha com muitos sacos.

- Venha já aqui, meu filho.- disse Eileen ofegante e cansada.

- O que são esses livros mamãe?- perguntou ele curioso, enquanto a ajudava a carregar os livros.

- São os seus materias para as aulas filho. Se quiser pode ler alguns, voce vai gostar.

Ele pegou os livros e subiu para dar uma olhada em seu quarto.

Começou a ler algumas paginas de um, outras de outro, até que fixou o olhar em um livro: _A Arte da Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. _Ele começou a ler e não parou mais. Nem teve vontade de jantar. Só parou quando adormeceu como se tivesse desmaiado.

O tempo foi passando e ele já tinha lido quase todos os livros. Faltava agora apenas um dia para que ele fosse para Hogwarts.

- Filho, pare de ler e venha comer,- disse sua mãe com cara de preocupada- senão vai ficar desnutrido!

- Espera, mãe, deixe eu terminar esse capitulo, é o ultimo livro.

- Filho, você terá o ano inteiro para lê-los.

- Ok, mãe, eu vou.

E assim terminava o Ultimo dia para o inicio das aulas em Hogwarts.

Hohoohoo

Fikou pikeno e tal...

Mas tpw

Ainda tow organizando as ideias

O terceiro começa a parte emocionante...

Ehehe

Bjos e abraços

Deixem reviews!


End file.
